Other baby seat car seat alarm systems are complex and not reliable; a proximity sensor with a keychain FOB can fail as a result of a change in routine such as a different person driving the car. An alarm with Bluetooth to a phone application only works if you have your phone. Other solutions are hardwired into the automobile and are costly.
This user simply places the pressure switch pad under the child and plugs the electronic module into the cigarette lighter port. Once the system is activated it will operate continuously and autonomously without any other intervention.
The system automatically confirms it is functioning every time a child is placed into the seat—the alarm sounds until the automobile is started and the alarm is suppressed by the electronics determining the automobile voltage is higher than the automobile battery resting voltage until the automobile is again shut off. Thus there remains a need for simple and reliable safety devices for preventing leaving a child in a vehicle.